Just a little nudge
by Fourangers
Summary: Sasuke would never believe in his most wild imaginations that their relationship would begin like this: "You're pretty." Said a little girl with wide awed eyes. NaruSasu or SasuNaru, take your pick.


**Just a little nudge**

* * *

Sasuke would never believe in his most wild imaginations that their relationship would begin like this:

"You're pretty."

"Pffft—"

Sasuke glared at his best friend/crush/a-dead-man-if-he-doesn't-stop-chuckling-in-the-next-five-seconds, in an attempt to shut him up while he assessed the current situation.

"Aaaah…Sasuke-chan, always so popular with the ladies." Naruto continued to laugh quietly, leaning his weight on Sasuke.

" I'm not very keen in receiving these words, especially coming from someone who might throw me into jail for being a pedophile, you moron." Sasuke snorted, looking at the newest addition into his overgrown fan base.

Staring back at him with wide awed eyes, the little girl in pigtails beamed brightly, clutching her teddy bear that was as big as herself. She repeated once again:

"You're…really really pretty."

Naruto stuck his fist to his mouth to stop from laughing too loudly as his friend softly sighed, turning around to return to the wedding reception.

"Hey wait bastard!" Naruto slung Sasuke back to his place by grabbing his lapel and said. "Thank her. Geez."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You should appreciate when someone would sincerely compliment you, ungrateful ass—" Naruto pursed his lips from the inquisitive look coming from the girl and finished. "butt."

"I hardly agree that this is some sort of compliment." Sasuke responded.

"Well, you **are **pretty…" Naruto mumbled to himself, but once he realized that Sasuke heard it, he cleared his throat, avoiding to look at him.

The girl approached close to Sasuke and tugged his jacket. "Do you want to be my husband?" She asked innocently.

"No." Was the dry answer.

"Sasuke!" Naruto intervened, crouching to the girl's eye level as she wobbled her lip, looking crushed. "Don't pay attention to that meany uncle ok? I can be your husband!" He said as he stood up.

The young girl gazed in silent perusal, paying attention to every detail, until she shook her head, pouting. "Sorry, you're not my type. You can be my onii-chan."

Sasuke snorted when Naruto glowered back at him.

Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. "Why am I not your type?"

The girl tilted her head to one side, and then shrugged.

"Well, have you ever watched Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast?" When Naruto received one slow nod, he continued. "Have you paid attention on the princes that saves the princesses? They are blond." He pointed at his hair. "Blue-eyed." Pointing at his eyes. "And handsome. Not pretty."

"Hm…" The young girl still looked dubious, hugging her teddy bear as Sasuke stared apathetically, wondering why did he even bother wasting his time with this blond moron.

As a notion to reinforce this archetype, Naruto melodramatically crouched down, picking the girl's hand with suave smoothness and said. "It is my pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman, milady."

The girl giggled in response while blushing cutely, pleased. Sasuke snorted at Naruto's usual antics, while infinitely glad that the target was only a little girl and not some brainless fangirl that would take the compliment to the wrong direction.

"So if nii-chan is a prince, the other nii-san should be one too right?" She said.

"What? Noooo…he should be Snow White." Naruto chuckled as he dodged Sasuke's first targeting his head.

"But…nii-san is a guy…" The girl was confused.

"So what? He's pale, he has short black hair, he has a delicate oval face and pink lips. All that's left is some dress and a red bow on his head." Naruto grinned mischievously and added. "Plus, he's pretty like you've said—hahahahahaha OW YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke smirked victoriously when Naruto was clutching his stomach after he elbowjabbed him. Not wanting to be undone, Naruto retaliated with a punch on his arm. Sasuke then kicked Naruto's leg while the latter pinched his cheek…

The girl only stared at the skirmish with a contemplative look on her face, clutching her teddy bear closer to her face. She concluded:

"If you're a prince and nii-san is Snow White, does that mean that you guys love each other?"

"**Huh?**" Was the unison reply, as both Naruto and Sasuke froze on their tracks.

The girl then, smiled brightly. "Is nii-chan going to kiss the other nii-san?"

Naruto's grin faltered, not knowing how to react in response while his hands were still loosely grabbing Sasuke's black hair. Sasuke, on the other hand, blushed lightly as he attempted to hide it with a scowl, still stepping on Naruto's foot.

Naruto freed his hands to scratch the back of his head, trying to direct a more diplomatic route. "Well…the prince always kiss the princess to wake her up from some enchantment. As you can see here, the princess is already awake."

But the girl replied brilliantly. "But the prince and princess also kiss by the end of the movie, after they get married too! Because this shows that they'll be forever together, living happily ever after!"

"Um, well, um…uh…" Naruto mumbled.

Holy crap, since when did this conversation slipped out of his control?

The young girl pouted, her big emerald eyes enlarging considerably from unshed tears. "You don't want to live happily ever after?"

Naruto rolled his sleeves. "'kays Sasuke, let's do it."

What. **What?**

"_What_?" Sasuke answered with a glare, not quite believing that this moron would actually concede this idea.

And he also knew instinctively that he would agree in the end because, since immemorial times, he always fell into trouble for participating with any asinine prank Naruto had cooked up when they were children. Plus, he couldn't help but feel unsettled from the usual determined glint coming to Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto slung an arm around Sasuke shoulder, whispering. "Look. If this girl ends up being a homophobic in the next few years, I don't want to be responsible for this. So we better help her out for her to be more open-minded in the future, right!"

"Since **when **do you care about this? You don't mind gay people?" Sasuke growled, feeling goosebumps that are _definitely_ **not **related to his friend's close proximity.

Naruto shrugged and answered. "Of course not. Everyone is free to love whoever they want."

Sasuke just stared back, feeling that flicker of positive light in reaction from Naruto's statement. It appeared that he stared for too long, because Naruto took this as an ok to move forward.

Sasuke widened his eyes when he noticed that Naruto's face was approaching just too closely as he stopped with his both hands, snarling. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, bas—you know. C'mon, you don't want to make a little girl disappointed, do you?"

"Are you that eager to kiss me, moron?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Y—I mean, NO!"Naruto violently shook his head and said. "I just want to get this over with as soon as possible man! It's nothing extreme, just a contact from lip to lip and then it's done! Just a small sacrifice for the sake of a bright future."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sighing irritably to hide his eagerness about this situation. Naruto smiled awkwardly, approaching with more caution towards his friend. They both paused for a while, till Naruto cleared his throat, tilting his head to one side, silently requesting his friend to do the same.

With a grunt, Sasuke tilted to the same side, as a consequence, Naruto was tilting to the other side. Sasuke tried to correct this by tilting on the opposite side, until after a few trial and errors and a nervous laugh from Naruto, Sasuke simply grabbed Naruto's cheeks and growled.

"There. Now stay still."

His heartbeats were going miles per second as his lips were getting steadily close to Naruto's, wondering if his friend would notice that his hands were sweating. He consciously transferred all his breathing focused only through his nose, as his mouth opened slightly, noticing the hitch of air coming from Naruto as they kissed at last.

It wasn't any groundbreaking sensation, neither it was anything extremely poetic like Naruto tasting like lemons or sunshine, or that romantic crap about reuniting souls and being the most incredible thing in the world. It was just really some simple touch of lips since Sasuke wouldn't try to make things go any further (plus it'd be better to keep things chaste in front of a kid).

He also tried hard not to caress the whiskered cheek or nibble the lower lip because the last thing he wanted to do is to lose his friendship over some misunderstanding. Overall, it wasn't anything fantastically good, Sasuke could only notice his knees losing their feeling, his stomach squirming like crazy and his mind constantly shouting not to do any irrational thing that his heart was demanding to act.

Oh, but was this something that he would want to do for the rest of his life? **Absolutely.**

Naruto's hand wound up by the back of Sasuke's neck, slowly changing the angle of their kiss. Before Sasuke would open his eyes in astonishment, Naruto broke the kiss. Sasuke could only gaze Naruto widening the distance, reveling the dazed look on his blue eyes as Naruto blushed.

Scratching the back of his head embarrassed, Naruto said: "Eh he he…well, that's it."

They heard enthusiastic clapping coming from the little girl as she said. "That was so cute!"

"Uh—thanks…" Naruto gulped, avoiding Sasuke's penetrative gaze onto him.

"Now I'm sure that you were made for each other!"

They noticed the announcer calling all the guests back to the ballroom as the girl ran first, declaring loudly:

" I hope when I meet my husband, our love will be as strong as you two!"

…-…-…-…-…

_Omake_

After thanking all the guests, kissing her zealous groom, Sakura spot her cousin and crouched next to her:

"Midori! So, how was it?"

Midori beamed and answered.

"I made them kiss each other!"

"Oh my God, really? Finally!" Sakura was getting tired from all that crazy stubbornness coming from her childhood friends. Jesus Christ, if it weren't for her constantly nudging them, Sakura could swear that Naruto and Sasuke would spend the rest of their lives never admitting the attraction that they had for each other. "Did you take any photos?"

Midori placed her teddy bear to the ground and proudly showed her cell phone. "Here!"

"Oh wowwwwww~~~Midori, you're a genius, you're wonderful, you're really really—" Sakura smiled while inner-Sakura had a nosebleed, happily waving around the yaoi flag in her mind. "You're brilliant—oooh, there's more than one!"

"And with different angles!" Midori added.

"With this, I can start the Sasuke X Naruto fanclub. I'll be the moderator and president and you—"

"Vice-president, right?"

"Definitely. There's nothing more touching than initiating someone into the yaoi world. Welcome my comrade." Sakura raised her palm to Midori.

They high-fived.

* * *

AN: What's with me liking to put little girls in my stories? Lol.


End file.
